Earth Angels
by silvercougarcub
Summary: Castiel going rogue? Who'd have thought. But as Team Free Will  seems  to lose one member, will they gain another?
1. Chapter 1

▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬ ▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬**

**Family isn't always blood. **

**Sometimes, it's something you earn. **

**It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. **

**The ones who accept you for who you are **

**And always have your best interests at heart.**

**The ones who will wipe away tears **

**And would do anything to see you smile.**

**And, most importantly, who love you no matter what.**

**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬ ▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬**

And yet, sometimes the spilling of 'bad blood'

Can help make family stronger.

Chapter 1: Declaration

Dean, Bobby, and Sam stood in awe-stricken confusion as Castiel declared, "I am your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you."

After a moment of stunned silence, Sam's eyebrows nearly shot up into his hairline while he snorted out "You want us to what?".

A grin split Bobby's face as he nodded his agreement with the younger Winchester. "Bow down? Profess our…love?" a bubble of laughter erupted. "You ain't serious, Cass?"

They both looked over to Dean for what was sure to be one hell-of-an-ass reaming. Their friend, their _brother_ suddenly going all _holier than thou_ on them? Hell no! With or without the power of the millions of Purgatory souls, Cass should still be Cass… right?

But instead of the piercing glare and predatory growl of a truly pissed-off Dean, brother and surrogate father found a slowly shaking head, slack jaw and the dull, despondent eyes that betrayed a heart hurting for a loved one let down.

A low sigh hissed through the room. Attention focused not on the older boy as one would expect but the angel-elevated-to-god that stood impatiently before them.

"I don't have time for this. Raphael's legion needs to be dealt with." an exasperated Cass shook his head. "Choose NOW! Submit or die."

That declaration jarred Dean from his disbelief, sending him zero to outraged in under two seconds.

"Family doesn't bow to each other! I know your eggs are little - Okay, a lot - scrambled right now from downing a _**frigging nuclear reactor **_faster than a 5th of J.D., but damn it, Cass…" he ran his hands over his hair in frustration before throwing them out in front of him imploringly, "Of all the things you've asked us to do, this is the one thing you CAN'T make us do!"

The "New God" looked to the other two men for their decisions. Bobby settled his grungy baseball cap slightly higher on his forehead and folded his arms. Sam's back straightened visibly with a brief nod of his head. It was more than clear to Castiel that his friends would follow the eldest Winchester's choice. He turned away from them, glancing around for a solution. But all Cass's eyes fell upon where the liquefied remains of his celestial brother. His face betrayed no emotion as he squared his shoulders, facing his former friends.

"Your decision is regrettable. However, I must do what has to be done." as he slowly raised his arm, the fist began to glow with an unearthly light. "I am **truly very sorry." **

**As the fingers started to unfurl, the humans' faces dropped and looked to each other for a denial that this could actually be happening. Though none was to be found.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Salvation

The three men before the self proclaimed God closed or shielded their eyes from the blinding damnation about to befall them. Each of their hearts sending out silent 'good-byes' to the loved ones they nobly stood by.

Dean, perhaps out of pride, or maybe even defiance, lowered his arm to watch oblivion barrel at him. His resolution rewarded with the first view of their salvation.

The luminescence was dimmed by a hand not belonging to any of them while another gripped Castiel's wrist.

A woman, just slightly shorter than Cass, checked his power with a pleading face. Dark blue eyes bored into his lighter ones from under a camo bandana, wet to the point of tears.

"Castiel, no! Please don't!"

Death diminished from his up-lifted fist even as he glared at the new arrival.

"You forget your place." Cass growled at her. "Is your first act as lieutenant to be one of defiance?"

Mahogany hair swayed to and fro and eyes dropped to the hand she held. But the hold wasn't released.

"No, Lord! Not defiance, deliverance."

"Speak plainly."

"I know you, Castiel. Better than anyone. You don't **want** to do this. Not to **them**."

A sigh escaped her soul as she fleetingly took in the perplexed humans who silently awaited an outcome.

"**They** chose this!"

"No one chooses to die, Lord!" she rebuked quickly. "It's always that something compels them. What they chose was to not live without someone they care deeply for. They'd rather die on their feet **against** you then live on their knees **for** you. To not have to **watch** what they believe to be your **destruction** by all the souls you've absorbed. They fear for YOUR safety. "

Cass took in the sight of the brothers and their surrogate father just feet past his clenched hand before studying the floor in contemplation.

"You've also more pressing matters at hand. Besides. They're of no threat to you. You're a **God** now. They're only humans." She pulled Cass's hand to her heart beseechingly.

"Lord?" He ignored her to gaze up deeply into Dean's, _charge, friend, ally, __**brother's **__,_ eyes.

"Castiel?" He looked over to his fist held tight to her chest.

"**Brother?**", she barely whispered leaning toward him, finally drawing a narrowed gaze to her. The woman didn't know if it was the familial title that won his attention or the intimate gesture.

With a tired groan, Castiel pulled away from the imploring face. He straightened and pointed a single finger at her.

"For **your** plea, I will leave them go. For now. They will NOT disrupt my plans though. They must be watched and their actions accounted for. And that task will fall on your shoulders. **Sister**." He stepped back to view the woman and men as one then turned away, giving a last warning before blinking out of their sight.

"Your failure in this, Bithiel, will spell **all **of your damnations."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Intros

"My Lord!" Bithiel called out, too late to stop him. "Damn it! This day's just getting better and frigging better!"

The woman angel turned to find all three humans staring at her with a range from deep curiosity up to and including unbridled rage.

"What?" she turned back half expecting to find Raphael whole and behind her. Satisfied he/she remained a grease spot on the wall, Bithiel looked back to them, hands on her face. "Is there blood on me or something?"

Bobby broke the moment with a snort. "Well, this is just peachy!"

"What the hell was that all about?" Sam wanted the story filled in.

Dean, who's glare never left the woman before him, asked the foremost question, "Who the **Hell** are you?"

Bithiel, now realizing the anger was directed at her, simply tilted her head curiously at him. She didn't understand why he'd react as such to someone who'd just saved his and his family's lives. Hoping to break the tension, she stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Sorry. You don't know me, of course. Intros. I already know **all** of you!" She directed the hand to each of them in turn, only to become more down-trodden as each stepped back from the offering. "Dean Winchester. Bobby Singer. And Sam Winchester."

The angel studied her hand briefly for cleanliness, believing that to be the reason for their declines. Finding nothing odd about the otherwise calloused hand, she shoved both into the baggy beat-up jeans she wore. Trying a shy smile instead, Bithiel answered with a seemingly rehearsed reply.

"I'm…" she paused to clear her throat, "Bithiel. First Lieutenant to our new Lord and God, Castiel." She searched their faces for some hope to the situation only to find hers slowly fading. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you?"

"Hardly!" Dean snapped. "You know where you and **your** new God can go, right?"

Sam suddenly moved between his brother and the woman, putting a big paw on his chest.

"C'mon, man! Hold on a minute…"

"Hold on? Just **how **fried are your brains?"

"Yeah, hold on. I mean…" he indicated the obviously nervous angel before them. "Dean. She just saved us from being splattered across the room like Raphael."

"You're kidding me, right, Sammy? She's one of **them! She didn't do it outta the goodness of her possessed little heart. It's some kind of trick." When the younger Winchester's only response was a pitying glance at Bithiel, Dean sought back-up from his father figure.**

"**Aw, geez! Bobby? You're not buying this, are you?"**

"**Not buying but… maybe lease. Sam's right, Dean. If it weren't for her, there wouldn't be 'nough left of us for a DNA test." **

"**Seriously? But…" Throwing up his arms in defeat at the look Bobby gave him, he started up the metal staircase with a weary sigh. "Whatever. Right now I just wanna go home, get some sleep and…Damn it!" He stomped to a stop halfway and slapped a palm on the rail.**

"**The Impala's on it's roof thanks to that damn demon!"**

**Seeing a chance at redemption with the humans, Bithiel's face lit up as she quickly piped, "I can help with that!"**

**Always leery when something supernatural offers help, Dean smirked, "And what the hell can…"**

**A low giggle and the beat of large wings cut him off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Save the Impala

"…You do? Frigging angels!" Dean stormed, finding himself and his family outside next to the over-turned vehicle. "Warn people before you do that!"

A mischievous smile cut Bithiel's lips. "Sorry! My bad."

"All right Ms. Teenage Mutant Angel Chick! How the hell are ya pulling this off?" He demanded, waving a hand at the prone car. Folding his arms, he tried desperately to ignore the chuckles of the other men.

"I resent that. I'm neither a teenager nor a mutant! However… this chick IS an angel, so step back."

Sam took his brother's arm and pulled him back a few feet while Bobby looked on in amusement. Bithiel made a show of cracking her knuckles and sashaying over to the Impala. With a slow grin, she cocked her head and pressed two fingers to the grill of the car. Which vanished!

"What the…?" Dean lurched forward, fully ready to throttle the woman. "Where the fu …?"

The older and younger guys held him back just in time as the Impala reappeared, bobbing a few times harmlessly on it's tires. The angel swung around dramatically to face the others, throwing her arms out wide as if to scream 'Ta-da!'.

"Alright, smart ass! But she'll never turn over! There's gas and oil in places they shouldn't be!" He shot back, pulling away to examine his beloved car.

Raising an eyebrow, Bithiel approached again despite Dean's warning expression. Placing her hands on the hood and leaning over, she smiled up at the vehicle's fuming owner.

"Luckily for you, this chick's **also** ASE certified! Now get in and hit the ignition when I say!" She informed him, closing her eyes in concentration.

"What are ya going to do? 'Mojo band-aide' the engine into working?" He asked skeptically even as he hesitantly climbed behind the wheel.

With an exasperated sigh, one eye cracked open as Bithiel regarded him solemnly.

"Dude, just get in the damn car and do it, will ya? We're all tired and my head is killing me!" Sam hollered at his pain in the ass brother. For the first time since he showed up at the ritual gone wrong, Dean regretfully noticed his little brother holding his head with a pronounced flinch. Ego gave way to worry as he took a seat to wait and nodded his readiness.

After a couple of minutes of focusing, the angel yelled out, "Hit it!"

Not believing it would work, Dean shook his head as he turned the key…

Then slammed back in his chair, surprised, when the engine roared to life.

"All right!" Sam exclaimed as he jogged to the passenger side and got in.

Bobby applauded the woman with a pat on the back as he passed by. "You'd be handy to have round the yard, girl!" he congratulated, smiling at the healthy purring from under the hood.

Bithiel grinned at Dean, moving to enter the Impala herself. Only to have it pull forward just out of her reach.

Sam shot his brother a nasty look. "Don't be a jack-ass, man! She's two for two in help us out!"

"Okay, and what? I'm supposed to be impressed with her ass kissing skills? So she got the Impala to run…"

"Um …and saved our bacon from Cass!" Bobby added.

"Stay outta this, Bobby! She's a freaking angel, Sammy! She don't **need a ride. Let her spread her damn wings and follow us!" The older Winchester muttered as he pulled away, "Hell, she could beat us to Bobby's if she wanted to!"**

**A sharp reprimand of 'Dean!' could be heard from the car while it sped away. **

**The angel was just able to catch the apologetic look in the side mirror from Sam as the Impala became mere taillights in the night.**

**Crushed, Bithiel took Dean up on his only offer. Huge wings like molded fog stretched out behind her as she stepped into the air to follow the Kansas license plate.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Family Ties

"Home sweet home! Sammy?" Dean called out, stiffly extracting himself from the Impala.

"Yeah, I'm good!" The younger brother answered sleepily. "Those Tylenol ya me gave took the edge off."

"I'm sure that nap didn't hurt either!" Dean smirked as Sam gently unfolded his tall frame out of the car.

"Bobby? Need help back there, grandpa?" The older boy teased.

"Come 'ere, boy, and I'll show ya 'grandpa'! I can still whoop your ass any day!" The junk man replied, slamming the backdoor closed. "You seem in a better mood, son."

Carefully slapping the older guy on the back as they stepped up to the house, Dean agreed, "That's what knowing a glass of whiskey and soft bed a feet away'll do for ya!" They shared a tired laugh as the three went inside. Following his family in, Sam paused at the door when what sounded like something landing softly on the Impala grabbed his attention.

Slowly turning around, he was greeted by the sight of the angel laid over the trunk, smiling wearily up at him.

"Hey ya, Sam!" Bithiel waved weakly. "Word of advise: Don't fly closer to the ground than your wingspan is long! Ha! Only thing that saved my ass was the Impala's draft." She laid her head back down for a minute before trying to stand.

Sam trotted back down the stairs and offered a her a hand. Remembering the attitudes from earlier, she glanced from hand to face nervously.

"C'mon! Look, no Angel Blades." He held open his coat showing a lack of the weapons harmful to her kind. "Let me help ya in the house." He made the offer again, this time it was accepted. Anxiously, she gripped his arm with a sigh and allowed herself to be lead. She glanced up at Sam looking for any deceit.

Sensing the look, he smiled back down. Hoping to break the tension he felt, he questioned her "advise".

"So you really did follow the Impala here, huh? We figured you'd have beat us? It only seems to take Cass a split sec to get anywhere."

"Well… that's what Dean **said**, right? Spread my wings and **follow**? He… was right. I don't **have **to ride in a car. But, you have **no** idea how hard it was to fly that slow and low to the ground." She smiled back slightly more relaxed. The young man's genuine smile calming.

"He was just upset with how shit went down with Cass. He's really worried about him." The smile dimmed a little as he added, "We all are!"

Curious, she tilted her head further for a better view of his face. "You guys seriously care about him, huh?"

"Yeah, we do! After everything the four of us have been through together the last several years… me, Bobby, Dean, especially **Dean**… we think of Cass as family. Ya know?"

"I do actually! I've had friends like that before. Sometimes they were **closer **than blood!"

It was Sam's turn to look curious. "I thought all angels were brothers and sisters. Or do you mean charges that you made friends with like Dean and Cass?"

Bithiel gave him a strange look he couldn't place then shook her head.

"No! No. I mean **human to human friends that become close as family. Like you, your brother, and Bobby."**

**The younger Winchester stopped and turned to stare at the angel beside him. He couldn't figure out how on earth she could develop that kind of relationship being celestial. Sam briefly wondered if she was a 'fallen angel' as Anna had been.**

**Before he could ask, a shadow past into the doorframe.**

"**Sammy? What the hell're you doing out there? Are you O'…?"**

**Even with the light behind him casting his face into darkness, the sight of the accursed angel on his little brother's arm lit his green eyes aflame with renewed anger.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Acquaintances

"How'd **you** get here? And what're you doing with my brother?" Dean demanded, coming down from the small porch and reaching for Sam. "Dude, you alright?"

"Chill out, man! I'm fine. And she **flew **here. Remember leaving her behind?" Sam backed from his grasp. "And we were talking. Only for a minute… till you came out like a bull on steroids."

The older brother gave a short laugh and crossed his arms. "If she flew here, she'd have gotten here **hours** before us! Not just now!"

Little brother huffed back, "Not considering **you **told her to follow us! She was behind the Impala the whole way. Did what ya told her."

A grin split Dean's face. "Really?" He glanced at the angel who nodded. "Huh! Now if only **little brothers **would do what they're told… the world would be perfect."

"Shut up, jerk!"

"Kiss my ass, bitch!" He retorted laying a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "But seriously, I'm too frigging tired to argue right now. I'm going in, finishing my drink, and heading to sleep." Giving Sam a light squeeze, he added, "You should get to bed too, bro!" Turning to their impromptu guest, he informed, "Bobby's house. **He** can decide if you stay in the house… or the garage."

"So, what? Am I an animal now to be put out at night?" Bithiel questioned.

Pinning her with a glare, he tempted, "You really want to know what **I think of angels… even in general?"**

**She opened her mouth, probably with some 'smart-alec' comment, but thought better as it snapped back shut without a word.**

"**Didn't think so! C'mon." Dean waved to them to follow.**

**Once inside, Dean snagged his glass from a table and polished it off in one gulp. "Night, folks!" He threw a quick wave in the air, heading up the stairs. **

"**Night…" 'son' 'bro' respectfully from Bobby and Sam.**

"**Good night, Dean." Bithiel tried, determined not to give up.**

**He paused halfway up for a minute. "Yea Yeah!" He said, throwing a dismissive wave toward the study.**

**The three left behind glanced at each other for a moment.**

"**Huh. Think that's bout the nicest he's been to ya all night, girl." Bobby smirked at her. **

"**Small steps!" She agreed with a small smile.**

"**Anyway. It's up to you, Bobby." Sam redirected the conversation.**

**But the old scrap dealer simply raised his eyebrows.**

"**Since we're pretty much stuck with Bithiel…" This earning him a disparaging look from said angel, "Sorry. Ya know what I mean." Back to Bobby, "Does she stay in the house or - Dean's choice - the garage?"**

**His father figure 'Humphed' softly as he sat back from the desk and studied the unassuming woman before him. After a few minutes of scrutiny, she begin to fidget feeling much like an ant under glass might.**

**Bobby snickered, adjusting his cap. "I don't personally care where she hangs out. House, garage…Hell, curl up on the frigging roof for all I care. Where ever you're comfortable, girl!" **

"**If it's no inconvenience, couch looks just fine!"**

**Sam laughed knowingly and muttered under his breath, "Try sleeping on the lumpy damn thing!"**

**With a nod of approval from Bobby, Bithiel stepped up to and landed softly sideways on the old furniture. **

**She sighed deep, smiling up at the men, "Lumpy's good!"**

**They both laughed at the blissful expression on her. After a second or two, they stopped to stare between each other and the woman laying just feet away. Bobby and Sam watched her hard a little while longer before realizing it wasn't their minds playing tricks on them.**

**Bithiel lay completely motionless, muscles lax. Her breathing slow and even.**

"**I thought angels don't need sleep?" The older half asked, half stated to the younger man.**

**Scratching his head, Sam turned a stunned look on him. **

"**They don't!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Breakfast of …heroes

As Bobby came downstairs, he noticed two things wrong with the picture. Something missing and, the other, something where it didn't belong. First off, the angel wasn't tossing around on the couch, twisting the scratchy blanket Sam'd thrown over her into knots. The other was the smell of bacon, fresh coffee and something that hinted at cinnamon and maple. Just coffee would have been one thing, not unheard of for one of the boys to make a pot if they're up first, but the food? Bobby loves his boys, God knows he does, but their cooking skills don't exceed heating Spaghetti O's or nuking day-old fast food. This stuff actually smelled… well, good.

Glancing at the discarded blanket neatly folded on the arm, he stepped into the kitchen to find angel girl be-bopping in front of the stove. Thin white wires lead from her head to one of those new fangled music contraptions clipped to a leather belt. Bobby considered tapping her shoulder. But that was before noticing the plate of bacon a few feet away on the counter. A quick peek that Bithiel wasn't looking, and the old scrap dealer dared to snag a strip of meat.

**SMACK…**or not!

Pulling out an earplug, she informed him with a grin, "I knew you were awake before your feet hit the floor. Why don't ya get a plate? There's already some French toast done."

"_Why don't ya get a plate?_, He mocked with chuckle. "Who do ya think ya are? M' wife?"

She merely shot him a side glance.

"Hope you're not upset bout me commandeering your kitchen. I was running - or, rather, flying and, okay, that sounds strange - flying a few errands and hit a good deal on Hatfield Apple Hickory bacon. Made me hungry, figured I'd make enough for everybody.", the angel rattled on dropping three thick slices of fried bread on his plate.

"No! Not all! Been a while since I had more for breakfast than coffee or whiskey. Hell, or both for that matter." Sitting, he continued around a mouthful of bacon, "It's good. But never heard of Hatfield."

"Oh, it's a popular brand in N.!"

"N.E. … Wait!" Bobby swallowed hard as the initials clicked, "Pennsylvania? You were in Pennsylvania this morning?"

Bithiel turned back to the stove to avoid the sharp look.

"Yeah. I was grabbing a few of my things. You know…" she mimicked Sam the night before, "_Since you're stuck with me for a while."_

"Things? What kind of **things** does an angel need?"

Her voice dropped slowly to a whisper as she recounted items. "You know. A couple changes of clothes, my laptop, cell phone and chargers… my Camaro… Morning, guys!" She finished without looking up.

Bobby looked up to find Sam and Dean standing in the doorway, disbelieving looks etched on their faces.

"Camaro? You brought a **car**?" Sam asked shaking his head while retrieving two plates from the cabinet.

"How'd you get it here? And what the hell would **you** need with a car, anyway?" Dean wondered, taking a dish from his brother and grabbing some bacon.

Placing the pan in the sink and the plate of toast on the table, she debated with the older brother, "**She's** here pretty much the same way I turned over the Impala last night. Besides, would you want to leave **your **baby more than half way across the country?"

The look he answered with while chewing screamed '_Hell, No!'._

"_Since when are angels all materialistic about their vessels' possessions?" Sam tried to reason. Looking up when no answer came, the men found the angel staring blankly at the ceiling._

"_Hey, girl? You alright?" Bobby tried calling._

"_Bithiel!" Dean summoned, followed by a high whistle and had the vacant expression turned to him._

"_Huh? Oh. Sorry, guys, um… I gotta go. Enjoy breakfast." Bithiel replied slowly._

_With that, a gentle breeze fanned through the kitchen as the angel took flight. In her wake, the three men regarded each other curiously._

"_Hey, Bobby. Did you find out anything else useful last night?" Sam inquired over his coffee._

"_Ah-huh! Got a theory. An' that little confession adds some cement." He had a forkful of French toast before adding with a smirk, "Eat up, boys, then we'll have story time."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Angel 101

"An 'earth angel'?" Dean stared skeptically at the older man. "Like the old R&B song?"

"No, Einstein! As in, an angel living on earth." Bobby shook his head reproachfully. "There ain't many references bout them and what there **is,** is vague at best. But me and Sam have got at least a few ideas." .

Pulling a chair up to the desk across from his surrogate father, the older Winchester scanned a page of the open book that was turned to him.

"_An angel living on earth."_ he reiterated. "Okay. So we're talking 'fallen angels' like Anna Milton."

Sam ran a weary hand through his hair. "No, Dean. Big difference between the two. Both types are 'born' into human bodies, yes. But, 'Fallen angels' **rip out **their Grace to become human. Like Anna. An 'earth angel' seems to be one who's Grace is bound, along with it's memories, so it can live **as** a human, though it never really is. Which kinda explains the car and stuff. Bithiel's lived as a human so she's still attached to her human things. They're hers as much as her body is, it's not **just** a vessel. It's "

The older brother looked up seemingly more confused than before. "So, wait, one kind **wants **to be one of us and the other … is what? Forced to be?"

"That's what it looks like. Sorta like going in the military and being recruited to an undercover special op's team. Their purpose is to infiltrate and learn …about us." Bobby confirmed, pulling off his baseball cap long enough to scratch his head. Bringing the bill back down low over his eyes, he tapped the page opposite the one Dean was reading.

"However, their Grace is supposed to **stay** bound until the body's natural lifecycle ends. At that point, they wing their asses back home to report in and get their next life assignment. But that's more like a temporary shore leave. Or…"

Both brothers watched the elder hunter expectantly.

"The Archangel Gabriel blows his horn announcing the Apocalypse."

The younger men jerked back as if Lucifer had just appeared before them.

"The sound of that horn releases their bonds permanently, so they can join the rest of Heaven's army for the final showdown."

"But none of that went down! Lucy killed Gab and Sammy re-penned the Prince of Darkness before the prize fight could happen." Dean clarified. Leaving one unanswered question.

The one Sam gave voice to.

"So, without Gabriel to unbind them… how is Bithiel flying free?"

He could practically see the light bulb go off over his brother's head.

"Because of the same one she's serving! Castiel. He's got the juice now to do what Gab and the horn were supposed to. Makes sense, too! Lots of angels have bit it the past few years and good ol' Cass is probably up there right now ganking even more! A.K.A. Raphael's goons. So he's calling in the reserves. After all, it's kinda hard to command Heaven with no soldiers to command."

Bobby had to admit, he was proud his boys were smarter than most gave them credit for. "Right! And considering they've pretty much been outta the loop, to be released by someone who shouldn't have been able to… I'd bet even money, they're impressed enough to follow him without question."

"Then why make a certain 'earth angel', who has no clue what's really going on, your Lieutenant only to demote her to just a guardian?" Dean wondered out loud.

"You, most of all, should understand, Dean." three sets of eyes swung to toward the kitchen door. Bithiel stood with a mixed air of curiosity and annoyance. One hand, as usual, shoved deep into the oversized denim pocket. The other, though, hung loose and stained red, clutching a bloody Angel Blade.

"It's about the love and respect **only a 'hero-worshiping' little sibling could give!"**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Her-story

Bithiel glanced around briefly and retrieved a hand towel from the table. The men watched anxiously as the angel quietly wiped her Blade clean. Laying it down gently, she tried to clean the bloody hand as best as possible.

"Ya know, I must say, I'm rather impressed. I didn't expected Mystery Inc to solve the riddle so quickly." She caustically mused, approaching the desk. "Hey there, Fred" A devilish smile got thrown at Dean. "Lose your glasses, Velma?" To which Bobby simply flipped her off.

"Aw. And look! They even brought their pup named Scooby-doo, too!" Sam swatted uselessly when the angel ruffled his hair.

"Hilarious! Watched too many cartoons as a kid, huh?" He grinned deviously, "Oh, wait! You were never a kid… Cause your just another **dick with wings!**"

The tentative merriment vanished from Bithiel's eyes.

"I **was** a kid, asshole!" She threw nod at the book on the desk. "Weren't paying attention to Bobby's Bible school lesson, huh? I was born - like the rest of you - went to school - hell, I was the head of the 4-H in 8th grade. I had friends. Even went to vo-tech for auto repair." The angel's voice raised slightly with each new word. "Meet a great guy I married - who died of a frigging **heart attack **at 37 years old! **37! **We had two beautiful boys. My oldest? Frigging computer whiz! He wanted to be an EMT and save people! My baby? Running Back for his little league football team 3 years running! He wanted to be in the Army and maybe someday …get this…be President! To change the world for the better! They were 13 and 8 when that **drunken bastard** rammed his **Ford **into my **Dodge**.6 months to the day after Ja…! **13 and 8!**" Pulling a wallet from a back pocket, she ripped out a tattered photo and flung it at Sam. A tall good-looking guy stood behind a grinning Bithiel who had two handsome boys sitting on her lap. A lovely family portrait of happier days. The youngest hunter could only close his eyes with a shake of his head as he passed the picture to his brother who handed it to Bobby, both guys having the same reaction as the first.

"What happened after…?" Bobby tried to ask handing the photo to the despairing woman. She snatched it back, jamming it into the wallet again.

Silently, the angel stalked to the kitchen table and reverently hefted her Angel Blade. Turning it over and running a finger along the edges, she quietly answered, "Three months of depression, anti-psychotics, and alcohol. Sometimes all at once! And a lot - A LOT - of praying. For strength. For guidance. God, for frigging **sanity**! But surprise, surprise! Never any answer. One night, I got tired and pissed with the silence. Grabbed my husband's 12 gauge and pocketfuls of pumpkin ball shells and headed to the local Catholic church." Bithiel turned, looking each one in the face before playing with the long knife again. "Got ballsy. Figured I'd try an ultimatum. Answer me …or I'd blow the place a part. If I still didn't get one, I'd go from church to church an tear **them all** apart till someone up there got off their ass. Had too much religion to blow my own skull off."

The eldest hunter snickered, having felt exactly like that countless times. "And how'd that work for ya?"

"Well, after five minutes of screaming and three rounds at the alter…" She looked up from hooded eyes, "That's when Castiel swooped in. Just… Poof! Right in front of my eyes, right in front of the freaking huge crucifix behind the alter. Announced," doing her best impression, "_I am Castiel, angel of the Lord. And I have heard your cries."_ The four of them broke out with uneasy laughter in memories.

Dean couldn't resist asking, "And your response was…?"

"Probably not far from your first one, I bet! It was along the lines of _'Yeah, right! Get the hell outta here! What would an angel want from me?'_"

Sobering up slightly, the angel continued, "He offered a 'help me/help you' thing. Go with him and help him with some kinda ritual that would save the world and he'd reveal my true destiny, give me purpose in my life again. A higher one then I could have ever thought."

"The Purgatory ritual. He enlisted a bound Earth Angel suffering human anguish to help open the damned door." Bobby shot up from his chair in protest.

"So?" She dismissed his outrage. "He got what he wanted. The souls. I got what he promised. Unbound, I finally know who I really am and have my purpose. Pretty much… I'm the right hand of our new God! And don't forget the awesome bonus!"

Sam raised from the edge of the desk wondering, "And what's the 'bonus'?"

Bithiel gave him a genuine smile of joy.

"I'm with my big brother **again!"**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Family Ties

"Ha! Brother? Angels are only hot on family when it'll serve their purpose!" Dean laughed openly in the angels face. "Remember Raphael trying the 'brother' card before Cass pureed him?" He asked barely glancing at Bobby and Sam, both of which nodded.

Folding her arms with a tilted head, Bithiel countered, "And humans are guiltless of that themselves?". Confident the sneer was cleanly wiped from his face, "Humans - you, in particular…" she pointed the silver blade at the older Winchester, "You keep looking down your noses at angels like each beat of their wings brings an innocuous odor. When in truth, both are more alike than you think. Our **souls** were **both** created with a spark from God's heart. Except, angels were given consciousness with a piece of His own **Grace** and humans by His **breath**."

Dean stood, cautiously advancing on the angel. Only a few feet from her, he threw open his arms asking, "And that means what, exactly?"

Crossing the small study quickly, Bobby carefully laid a hand on his older 'son's shoulder. Warily, he watched the deadly sword Bithiel still wielded.

"What she's saying, boy, is angels and humans should think of each other as siblings, not species."

" 'Brother from another mother' type thing? Same family tree, just different branches." Sam clarified to which she nodded appreciatively.

Tossing a knowing glance at Dean, the angel mocked, "Guess we know which Winchester got the brains. But, poor Dean, if little brother got the brains, what did that leave **you** with? Certainly not the looks."

Said Winchester made to step up to the comment only to be restrained by the hand on his back.

Bithiel lifted her chin with narrowed eyes, challenging.

The old scrap dealer, still holding back his boy, put his other hand out toward the angel warningly.

"Alright, kids! Put the egos away for awhile. We got other more whale sized fish to fry here." He over-turned the outstretched hand placidly. "Ya seemed overjoyed when ya said you're back with your big brother. Ya've probably got a stronger, truer sense of family than most of the angels we've meet. So, maybe you can fill in a few blanks."

"Like?"

"Like… It's been a busy few days for you…" Sam was interrupted with "Try months!" from the angel before continuing, "Granted! From human to angel to Lieutenant to guardian…" Glancing at his still fuming brother, he added, "Sparring partner! But why use **you** and not one the other angels? One who knows what's been happening but is still already loyal to his cause?"

"I **do** know what's been going on. Got the Cliff Notes version preparing the ritual."

"Okay, but…" He looked to Bobby for help but only got raised eyebrows. "Why play Russian roulette on an Earth Angel who, unbound, might or might not fall in line?"

"I'm still Lieutenant. Being made your Guardian also is just a show of the faith he has in me. Besides, it's like I told the hothead here earlier…" Indicating Dean with the Blade again. "I'm the worshipping little sister. The only one that **always** looked **up** to him, clung to his flight feathers everywhere he'd go. Castiel's my favorite and I'm his. We were always inseparable. Trusting me **not** to betray him but to **always** be loyal and obedient is as much part of his being as his Grace." She took a deep breath and sheathed the silver blade with her belt. "Because when I was missioned with this…" Waving down at herself, "I **swore** to him I'd defy Heaven's Will and return to him if ever he needed my help."

Bithiel's sigh was heavy with emotion as navy blue eyes took in the brothers, moist and reminiscent.

"You two should understand that kind of love. Me and Castiel… we pretty much represent every that's good about **your** relationship! We're like…your celestial equivalents."

Dean, having calmed down, asked curiously, "I thought Mike and Lucy were? We're their 'true' vessels. The whole brother versus brother thing?"

"Nah! I said _like. _Your being their vessels doesn't mean squat. You four got a lot in common, sure, with the whole 'Daddy issues' and all. But, Michael and Lucifer, yeah they love each other no matter what, but they'd **never risk everything, especially their own existence, for each other. Not like you and Sam. Not like me and Cass." **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I hate these "author's notes" in stories and don't like doing them in mine, but felt the need to this time! To apologize to those who'd "subcribed" and "favorited" 'Earth Angels'! It's been way over due on updating but lost my net and just recently got a "smartphone", if you will, and learned how to use it as a "Mobile Hot Spot"! As a thanks for your patience, I'm putting up two chapters and will TRY to keep updates coming sooner. Since the premire of Season is done, this story is probably considered AU now! But it's been fun and recieved some really sweet and smart reviews, so strap in as 'Earth Angels' continue! Love!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: "Hand" games<p>

Bithiel pinched the bridge of her nose to inconspicuously remove the tears building in the corners of her eyes.

"Now if we're done with the sharing portion of our program, I'm going the hell outside to get some frigging air. Maybe tinker with the Camaro. 'Cause, damn it, I ain't given up this much info since my 3rd grade 'show and tell'."

With that, the angel spun on a heel heading for the backdoor. Sam jumped slightly when it slammed shut, flinching with the shock it sent though his skull.

"Maybe **one** of us should go talk to her. I mean… she probably feels like we're ganging up on her. Like sharks on fresh meat."

"Not a bad idea, boy. She's more than likely working on whatever Cass has told her. And **his** level of trust in us right now. Which probably ain't much." Bobby agreed.

Much to his dismay, both brother and surrogate father turned their gaze on Dean.

"What?" When the looks only deepened, he waved his arms in front of him, similar to trying to ward away a charging bull.

"Uh-uh! NO! I can't stand the bitch and you guys want me to out there and make nice? Hell, I'd rather bring Lilith back and go all Biblical with her then…"

"Dean, you two seem to have the most issues. Go out there and turn on the ol' Winchester charm. Sweeten her up…"

"Screw you, Sammy! You go. Throw her the patented puppy eyes… works every time! She's **already sweet on you… Damn it, Bobby! Help me out here, huh?"**

**Both boys turned on the elder Hunter. Stepping back, he threw his arms in the air in abstaining manner and quickly made a beeline for his desk chair.**

"**Nope, I'm outta this! I'm staying neutral! It's one of ya'll!"**

**Dean and Sam traded knowing looks before a fist came up in front of each. But instead of swinging them at each other, they were shaken three times and…**

"**Damn it!"**

"**Dean, when will you learn! Always with scissors!"**

**The older Winchester turned huffing with an eye roll.**

"**Fine, but I'm not going it alone…" He paused by the refrigerator long enough to extract a carton of bottles. "These bad boys are coming, too!" **

**This time when the door slammed, Sam didn't flinch. Instead, he turned a shit eaten grin to Bobby, who hide behind a book laughing quietly.**

"**Works every time!"**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:The Name Game

Dean made his way reluctantly toward the garage behind Bobby's house. Muttering to himself with every step about _'Frigging angels!' _and _'That pain in the ass little brother!' _and _'Since when the __**hell**__ is Bobby _'neutral' _on any - damn - thing!'._

But his musings came to a dead stop as fast as his walking when he rounded a stack of junk cars. The Hunter was prepared to find a Chevy Camaro but not the one in front of him. Dean knew a thing or two about cars, especially those from the era he grew up in. So picking out the year 1989 and model package of a Rally Sport was child's play. What he wasn't expecting was the condition of the vehicle.

Obviously rebuilt and sup'ed up to the hilt. As midnight black as his own baby but enhanced with Spectra-paint flames of blue, red and orange draped over the hood, wrapping around the fenders to the doors. Even a small burst of fire surrounded the chrome gas tank door. High wide tires seemed to jack up the back end slightly over the more standard ones in front. A low whistle escaped his lips as he quietly worked a path to the nose of the sports car, admiring every detail.

Peeking under the raised hood, Dean grudgingly couldn't decide which he was more impressed with than the car's body work. The immaculate 'not stock' motor… or the body bent into the engine compartment.

The familiar baggy beater jeans hung low from curved hips, leading up a long tight grey tank top to well-toned and freckled tan arms. Sans the dark green flannel of earlier. Said appendages were currently yanking fiercely at a ratchet among a flurry of choose curse words.

Never turning down the chance at being a smart-ass, Dean mockingly quirked, "Hey, angel!"

A rewarding sound of steel colliding with engine block and the satisfying bounce of the hood was followed with a _very_ definite 'F-bomb'.

"Damn it, Hothead! Warn a person first, huh?" Bithiel straightened, half-heartedly swinging the greasy tool at him.

"Hothead, huh? How cute! I already got a 'pet name'!"

"Go screw yourself, ho-… Winchester!" She shook her head while stepping back to scrutinize the motor before her.

A devious grin cracked the older Winchester's face countering, "Maybe later… and only if you help."

The look of genuine shock on the angel's face broke him out into an easy laugh.

Taking a beer from the carton and holding it out to her, Dean smirked, "What? More pillow talk than you're used to?"

Snatching the bottle and twisting off the cap, Bithiel fired a glare at the Hunter that could have dropped an elephant.

"Un-freaking-believable! You really are as full of yourself as I've heard!" Setting the ratchet carefully of the radiator, she took a sip with one hand while the other rooted in a front pocket.

Throwing his own cap at a nearby by junker, he looked up from leaning on the fender, feigning horror.

"And what exactly have you heard?"

The angel took this opportunity to put on a sinister face as she smirked, "Let's just say… it's _not_ stuff you'd want your mama to hear!"

The amusement fell from Dean's face smoothly. Taking a long draw from his bottle, the Hunter cleared his throat before saying, "Look. I didn't come out here to get in a fight." Which was followed by a snort that he ignored. "Came out to make peace… hell, maybe even friends with ya."

Bithiel plastered on a stunned look.

"The mighty Dean Winchester? Make…" She pretended to gag. "Friends? With … an, oh my god, an angel?" Setting the beer in front of a headlight and forgetting what she'd been looking for in her pocket, the angel stepped up to Dean and gave him a not-so-gentle nudge on the shoulder. "Get the hell outta here!"

Putting up his hands placidly, he told her, "I _said_ … I didn't come to fight…" At the angel's folded arms and smirk, he gave up, placing the bottle next to the tire and shucked the red plaid button-down in favor of the navy tee beneath.

"Okay, have it your way, Beth!" The Hunter held up a single finger. "But one rule! No Mojo! You put a cap on that Grace."

"As if I need it to kick _your ass, Hothead!" Catching him off guard, Bithiel thrust a hand out, shoving him in the chest. Only this time when he stepped back, she grabbed his wrist and sling-shot herself behind him. Wrapping her arms around Dean's waist, she lifted and, twisting in air, thrust him down nonchalantly on his back. _

_Laughing while coughing and gasping for breath as the angel plopped down on his chest, effectively pinning him, the Hunter smirked up at the angel, "Suplex! Nice! Ha! Should've been a pro wrestler!"_

"_Wanted to but my folks wouldn't help with the registration fees. So I became a mechanic instead!" She giggled, patting his cheek._

"_And I'm sure the wrestlers of the world would be thrilled your folks saved them the pain! Now help me up! I need a new beer!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:Form the Egg

"So, are they killing each other yet?" Bobby inquired as the younger Winchester slipped back into the house.

"Actually… It looked like they were… wrestling!" Sam sputtered disbelievingly.

"So they **are** killing each! Great!" The scrap dealer moved to rush from behind the desk.

"No! That's just it. They were laughing their asses off. Then Dean grabbed a wrench and got under the hood with her. Heard something bout the timing being off."

"Huh. You sure?" When Sammy simply nodded, Bobby plopped back down in his chair.

"As long as I ain't gotta dig a hole in the yard to hide a body!"

Sam chuckled under his breath. "Nah, I think you can leave the Bobcat rest! While Dean's got her occupied though, we ought to work on a plan to deal with Cass!"

"Genius idea, Sherlock! Any suggestions?"

The younger Winchester sat across the desk from his surrogate father, cradling his head in his hands, the beginnings of a migraine evident.

"Well, we know the Angel Blades are useless. Not like any of us **really** want to kill him anyhow…Only recourse is to find a way to get the Purgatory souls back where they belong."

"Only way to do that would be to somehow trap him in front of a portal and open it. It might suck them out and through." Bobby sat back, arms crossed considering. "Not to mention getting our hands on not **only** the two kinds of blood needed but the ritual itself."

Sam looked up slowly, warily, realizing the enormity of the plan they were trying to conceive.

"There's gotta be way, Bobby!" He turned over a short glass on the desk and filled it just below the rim with J.D.. The memories, and the consequential pain they brought, he hoped could be at least **dulled** by a stiff drink. The younger Hunter looked over the rim briefly, offering before downing the contents, "Maybe we could convince Bithiel to help us."

Eyebrows disappeared up under the tattered baseball cap's brim as Bobby stared incredibly at the young man.

"You ain't serious? Was I the only one who noticed how fiercely **loyal** that girl is to Cass? She'd watch the planet **fry** before going against him!"

"I don't know bout that. She stopped Cass from obliterating us, remember?" To which the elder Hunter nodded conceding. "Besides, what other choice do we have? If we don't try, Cass could go all Hiroshima on us. If we can get her to trust us, see our side of this…" Sam sat the empty glass down hesitantly, leaning back with a sigh, "It's pretty much like any run-of-the-mill hunt, Bobby. Worst that happens is people die, but the **best **case scenario… **No **one dies! Not even Cass!"

Bobby's gaze turned toward the window over the couch. Took in the useless "angel proofing" they still had yet to either correct or remove. Mind trying to balance the scales, weighing the pros and cons. Slowly shaking his head in defeat, he wondered aloud, "And just how're we supposed to get her trust with what Mr. "I'm the new God" probably filled her head with?"

"Time. Just a little bit of time." Sam replied simply.

The young man's father figure leaned forward onto the desk. "Time is a luxury, son! One we have **no** way of investing in. Not with the stability of those souls in question."

Sam absently nibbled on a thumb nail before looking across the desk at his cohort. "Well, we've already formed this egg without realizing it." His eyes softened slightly into a conspiratorial expression. At the confused look he received, the younger Winchester clarified, "We're already making friends with Bithiel. And, it seems, the hard part is past what with her and Dean having broken the ice. For now, I say we keep an eye on the sky, so to speak, while drawing Bithiel into our day-to-day…into our messed up little family. Show her we're just trying to save not just **her **brother but someone **we consider a brother as well."**

**A small smile of understanding played across Bobby's face briefly before being dissolved by a shiver that traced his spine.**

**Said shiver was triggered by the glimmer in his adopted son's eyes. A glimmer he'd seen before …. Before Death restored Sammy's soul.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Flashback

A few days past rather quietly as the quartet actually fell into a semblance of familiarity. Bobby and Sam tended to convene in the study during the day, browsing old tomes for information on the "Cass Case". Dean, whether by duty or blooming friendship is unclear, recruited the mechanics-wise Earth Angel into helping repair the slightly crunched up Impala. Bithiel, herself, joined the seasoned Hunter in, under and around every inch of the classic as happily as insisting to cook. _'I miss cooking for a house full!'._ Much to the surprised delight of the three men. Though , sometimes, was also called upon to run 'none-too-secretive' missions for Castiel. Each said errand returning a somber celestial with stained cloths and bloody Blade. Which _always_ lead to at least a half hour tirade against any, and by default - _every_, junk vehicle in the scrap yard and usually included the thunder of a crowbar or other heavy object striking metallic bodies.

After one such return, the old scrap dealer and younger Winchester openly cringed with each crash and curse audible even through the closed windows.

Bobby looked woefully through the backdoor in time to watch, what eerily resembled, the drive shaft from some unfortunate truck spear it's way through a half crushed Jeep Cherokee's windshield.

"M' telling ya, boy… Sure wouldn't want that girl pissed at **me**!," He commented, grimacing at the smash of glass.

Sam handed the elder Hunter his cup of coffee when he joined him by the door to scrutinize Hurricane Bithiel's latest rampage.

"Has anyone tried talking to her when she's like this?," He wondered, unconsciously turning away as a pipe demolished the same Jeep's rear shield.

Bobby glanced dolefully at the younger man. "Already got an idea what's going on in her head." To the questioning look, "Cass is sending that girl out to kill her own brothers and sisters… Probably most she hasn't even seen in God knows how long. It's tearing her apart."

With a sigh and nod of understanding, Sam gazed out to find an exhausted angel dropping down next to the battered Cherokee, hands fisted into the hair at the back of a head hidden between her knees.

"I'm gonna see if she's up for some company.", With a sip of his own coffee, Sammy stepped outside leaving his adopted father to watch the proceedings from the safety of the kitchen.

No sooner had the door closed quietly behind him then the Hunter's cup nearly fell to the ground. His empty hand flying to his temple as an anguished cry from Bithiel pierced both ears and mind. Her bellow twisted into a nightmare-scape of his own voice, intermingling with the crackling of flames and cackling of a sinister being.

"SAM!", Bobby's muffled call broke through the horrid memory. Looking up quickly to the worried face behind the glass, he put a hand up with a weak smile to indicate he was 'Okay'. Turning back to his self appointed task, Sam discovered the angel's face no longer filled with devastation but now etched with concern. The expression deepened as she rose to meet him when he drew near.

"Sammy? What happened?", She inquired, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Realization darkened her eyes as they meet the Hunter's. "Damn it, Sam! I caused ya to have a flashback, didn't I?", She answered her own question. Turning away Bithiel sniffled, muttering, "I am **so sorry!**"

"Nah! It's alright, Beth!", He placidly used the nickname they'd all picked up. Setting down the cup and laying a hand on her shoulder, he gently spun her back to facing him. "Anything can trigger them… and sometimes nothing has to. They just happen."

"Still…" She tried to continue the apology.

"No! Seriously. It's not your fault. I'm okay, really.", Sammy carefully placed his arm across her shoulders, leading the angel further into the yard. "I'll be fine. What I… what we're **all** worried about is what these jobs Cass sends ya on is doing to you."

Bithiel stopped their trek to stare up incredibly into those soft hazel eyes.

"Uh-uh! With what **you** went through… Shit! What you're still going through…**You're the one that needs worrying about, Sam!"**

**A slow, genuine smile split his face at her apprehension. He chuckled softly, offering, "How bout we both agree to worry bout each other and just call it even?"**

**Cocking a grin of her own, Beth casually tossed an arm around her friend's waist.**

"**Deal!"**

**Being tugged into a quick hug, the angel never witnessed how the corners of Sam's seemingly honest smile curled into something slightly more ominous. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 666-LUCI

Bobby had been right about what was behind Bithiel's tempers. The orders to kill other angels. And though she had **huge** issues with it, the Earth Angel was **not** about to disobey her brother. But when Sam had asked her if she'd talked to Cass about it, Beth gave the answer he'd pretty much expected.

"He said, 'You're an active soldier again and you have your orders.'" 'Nough said.

Dean, upon returning from town on errands shortly after, was informed by the old Hunter of the incident. He made short work of trotting out back to check on brother and friend. Both of which he found lounging comfortably on the hood of the angel's Camaro, chatting easily against the windshield. The woman and younger Winchester quickly dispelled his concern and, with a brief hug for Beth, Sam excused himself back to the house to rest.

They quietly watched until he rounded a stack of junkers. The fingertips rubbing a temple not going unnoticed.

Without glancing at the older brother, the angel pointed out, "We need to watch out for these flashbacks. They're getting stronger…more devastating." Staring down at the ground, Beth kicked at a stone. "I've never been to Hell, not that I can remember. And can't even **imagine** what that could do to a person's mind."

"Well, I have. And I know. Remember every minute of it." Bithiel glanced sideways at the strained tone in the Hunter's voice. Her heart twisted at the shadow that had fallen over the mossy-hazel eyes. "It changes ya…forever. Sammy might not have been in the cage long, but I guarantee…it made my stay seem like a tour of Graceland."

When he returned her gaze, the darkness was replaced with a glint of merriment at his own quirk. Beth blinked quick, confused, wondering if she'd even really seen it. With a smirk of her own, she passed it off , relating the vision to the seriousness of the topic at hand.

"I bet! But still. Every time he has one, I feel…I can sense something dark twisting in his core. In his soul. But when I look deeper, try to get a good look at it. Name it." The angel paused to rummage in her jean pockets. "It's gone…or, at least burrowed back down outta sight." With a shake of her head, Bithiel pulled out a pack of cigarettes with one hand and a Zippo in the other. Lighting one up, she turned to face a **very** nervous Dean.

" 'Something dark' as in the dark spot on **all** human souls or…or Lucifer dark?"

"Wha…Nah-uh! Sam and Luci are **not** still bunking together!" Said man's big brother audibly released the breath even he probably didn't know he was holding.

"As for the…" Air quotes "dark spot", "That's what **I** thought the first time I felt it. But that would grow larger or smaller, depending how a person was living life. It's always there. **This** seems to hide when I go looking for it. What I think…and it may sound crazy, so bear with…I think what I'm picking up on is kinda like a Lucifer to Sammy 'Direct Connect'. Ya know?"

Dean contemplated the idea as he stepped up next to the Camaro. Leaning against the fender, his face lit like someone had flipped the switch for the light bulb over his head.

"I remember Cass saying something like that when we were tracking down Raphael the first time. He said that angels have an almost open phone line with their vessels. If ya know how to dial, you could reach out and get in touch with one."

Nodding, Beth stood next to him propped up by the door. Folding her arms, her head went from bobbing up and down to swinging side to side.

"Unfortunately, that's the truth. An angel that's taken it's chosen vessel, even once for a short time, forms a permanent bond with that person."

"Then…Maybe these aren't **just** memories Sammy's dealing with." Dean's face hardened, expression speaking volumes to the older Winchester's many years of tracking and strategizing against the supernatural. "You think it possible the Devil's vid chatting with my brother through that connection?"

The Hunter watched as the angel thoughtfully pulled a last time on the smoke then dropped it to the dirt, grinding it out with toe of her hiking boot.

" I think it **entirely** possible." She looked up at him, matching grim mien to grim mien.

Rubbing at the stubble along his jaw, Dean stared after his now-long-gone younger sibling.

"Well…Any ideas on how we can knock down their particular cell tower?"

When he looked back for his new friend's answer, he was greeted a devious grin that could have scared Lucifer, himself. But **not this Hunter. He merely returned the smile as the angel replied with a single nod.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: To anger an angel

Dean and Bithiel hung out for a awhile longer by the garage volleying ideas on breaking, which they came to agree on, was Lucifer's resounding hold on Sam. Both believing that Satanic visions, more than horrific memories, were to blame for the younger Winchester's earthly torment.

"It's a survival technique of the human mind. To quickly push back and disassociate hard, heavy emotions from a traumatic memory." She had rationalized to the elder brother. "He should **already** be able to think about Hell without being reduced to a bowl of melting Jell-O. It's gotta be Luci force feeding him visions."

After being ribbed good-humouredly as to whether Beth was a human, an angel or, most detestably, a psychiatrist, she stood, bravely, toe-to-toe with the experienced Hunter and challenged him to another wrestling match. When his only reply was mock innocence and _'Umm…What's for dinner?'_, the angel had stomped away feigning belligerence, a slight grin playing on her lips.

Slipping through the backdoor with a now fixed smile, Bithiel paused by the refrigerator upon hearing Sam and Bobby talking quietly among the rustling of papers and pages turning.

"And just how ya plan to get Cass in there?", Bobby was questioning. On the mention of her beloved brother, she moved silently next to the hutch that stood beside the door to the living room/study.

A low 'Humph' was heard followed by Sam's suggestion, "Maneuver Beth into the ring so he follows? Then one of us yank her out while someone else lights the oil?"

The angel instantly understood. _'Holy Fire!'_ In horror, she jerked back, knocking a cup from the sideboard. Her mind swimming with the implications, Beth didn't hear it hit the floor and shatter, the legs of a chair scrape the floor or Bobby call out, "Dean?". She'd settled her mind into taking flight just as a massive hands seized her by the upper arms.

"Uh-uh! No ya don't, Beth! You take off, you're taking me with ya!," Sam rattled on, trying to hold a convulsing angel.

"Traitors! Conspirators!", She nailed the taller man in the ribs with a knee. Before she could step away, the old scrap dealer captured her around the waist. Throwing back her head, Bithiel let lose a shriek that made anything glass or porcelain in a 10 foot range ring in unison. The ear busting sound died quickly as Sam slapped a hand over her mouth, his other grasping the back of her head.

"Hold her, Bobby!"

"I'm a trying, boy! But even girl angels are strong little cusses!", He hollered back fighting to lock his wrists amid the flurry of arms and feet aimed for him. During the power struggle, none of the three heard the next contest barrel through the door. None saw the set of hands come between Sam and Beth until the young man was sliding several feet acroos the floor on his side. Bithiel took the distraction as an opportunity, catching Bobby in a temple with a well thrown elbow.

"NO, Dean! Grab her!", Sam sprang to his feet as his brother screamed, accusingly, "What the Hell are you guys doing?"

"**Ye audere proditus Eli!"** The angel lurched forward, throwing her own arms around Dean.

'_You dare to betray my God!'_

"**Ye voluntatis lutus atrox!"**

'_You will suffer punishment most severe!'_

"_DEAN!", The younger Winchester jumped for the older and seized only air. Bithiel's last yell reviberating through the small kitchen in the gust left by the beat of enormous wings._

_Spinning swiftly to validate both brother and angel had disappeared, Sam racked hands through hair, " Son of bitch!"_


End file.
